Clueless
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. This story Written by Naranari. Jimin/Yoongi. Boy's Love. School life. Teenager. Oneshot. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sangat bodoh. Dan tidak peka. RnR Please.


**CLUELESS**

.

.

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

Oneshoot. Romance. Boys Love.

School's life. Teenager.

.

.

.

**This story, concept, and plot ****originally**** written by Naranari.**

.

.

Im just edited it a bit.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Yoongi tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sangat bodoh. Dan tidak peka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan Suneung—ujian nasional, dan ujian masuk universitas, Yoongi harus benar-benar merelakan jam mainnya untuk belajar. Seakan belajar delapan jam sehari belum cukup, ia juga diharuskan oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar diluar jam sekolah. Dan Yoongi, mau tidak mau harus melakukan itu sampai ia lulus. Benar-benar lulus.

Yoongi bukanlah tipe siswa yang betah duduk berlama-lama di bangku perpustakaan; membuka halaman-halaman buku yang tebalnya hampir empat sentimeter. Ia lebih senang berada di lapangan basket jika kelas bubar, atau menemui kekasihnya yang berada satu tingkat dibawahnya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kekasih Min Yoongi itu bernama Park Jimin. Siswa kelas dua yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Yoongi. Mereka sudah berpacaran satu tahun lamanya. Sejak Jimin menjadi siswa baru disana.

Awalnya Yoongi sangat risih dengan keberadaan Jimin yang sangat berisik itu. Sangat _absurd_ dan tidak tahu malu.

Dulu, Jimin sangat mengidolakan Yoongi sebagai kakak kelas yang paling manis (karena Yoongi memang benaran manis) dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencuri perhatian Yoongi. Yoongi _sih_ senang-senang saja ada yang mengidolakannya, itu berarti eksistesinya sebagai kakak kelas cukup terkenal. Tapi ia menarik lagi pendapatnya setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah mengidolakannya itu. Ternyata makhluk _absurd_ dan berisik.

Oh. Yoongi merasa seolah dunianya sudah kiamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Jimin bisa menaklukan hati kakak kelasnya yang sekeras gula batu itu dengan waktu yang tidak lama. Hanya tiga bulan setelah perkenalan, Jimin mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati Yoongi dan setelah itu Yoongi benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Sungguh sebuah rekor bagi seorang Park Jimin bisa menaklukan pujaan hatinya selama tiga bulan saja. Karena sesungguhnya ia butuh waktu satu tahun untuk pendekatan. Dan itupun kalau sukses. Biasanya _sih_ selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Jimin bukan tanpa alasan menyukai Yoongi. Kakak kelas yang semanis madu itu sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yoongi itu tipe Jimin _banget_; yang manis dan sedikit galak.

_Well,_ Yoongi itu termasuk cowok galak. Tapi itulah yang membuat Jimin suka padanya dan berniat ingin menjadikan Yoongi kekasihnya. Dan itu semua terwujud dalam waktu tiga bulan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-_ah_, aku sudah di lapangan basket. Cepatlah kemari sebelum aku meninggalkanmu!"

Yoongi menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Jimin lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya. Di tangan kiri Yoongi sudah ada bola basket yang ia mainkan sejak tiba disini.

Sesuai janji, Yoongi dan Jimin akan bertemu untuk makan siang di lapangan basket, karena makan siang di kantin sudah sangat membosankan bagi Yoongi. Niatnya _sih_ mereka juga sekalian kencan disini, kencan makan siang. Karena sungguh, jadwal Yoongi yang benar-benar padat dan juga Jimin yang menjadi ketua klub menari di sekolahnya membuat mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Jika bertemu pun tidak akan bisa lama.

Yoongi sebenarnya kangen dengan Jimin, apalagi momen kebersamaan mereka selama setahun ini sekarang mengganggu tidurnya.

.

"_Hyung,_" Yoongi balik kanan ketika suara Jimin menyapa indra pendengarnya.

_Aah_, bahkan dengan suaranya pun Yoongi kangen. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi dan memberikan kantung makanan yang sejak tadi ia bawa; bekal untuk makan siang mereka.

Yoongi menerima kantung dari Jimin dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dilantai. Bagi Yoongi dan Jimin pacaran tidak harus mewah, yang penting bisa bersama. Seperti makan berdua di lapangan basket walau hanya dengan _bibimbap_.

Jimin merapikan bekal mereka, ia memberikan piring plastik pada Yoongi dan meletakkan _bibimbap_ diatasnya.

"_Nah Hyung_, makanlah yang banyak." Yoongi tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Yoongi mulai memakan bekalnya, begitu pula Jimin. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu.

.

Yoongi mendapatkan ide dikepalanya untuk membuat makan siang mereka lebih romantis lagi. Ia sengaja tidak melanjutkan makannya, meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan hanya diam melihat Jimin yang sedang lahap.

Jimin menatap heran Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan. _Apa pacarnya. sudah kenyang?_

"Loh, _H__yung_ sudah makannya? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Yoongi menggeleng dan hanya mengulum senyumnya. Piringnya ia letakkan dilantai.

Jimin semakin heran. "Kenapa _H__yung_? Makanannya tidak enak ya?" Jimin mulai khawatir kalau pacarnya tidak mau makan lagi karena rasa makanannya yang tidak sedap. Tetapi Yoongi menggeleng lagi. Ia malah mencondongkan badannya sedikit kedepan dan menunjuk piring Jimin dengan dagunya.

Jimin memang bingung dengan kelakuan Yoongi, ia beberapa kali menatap Yoongi kemudian piringnya.

"_Aaah_…." Jimin mulai berseru heboh, Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Hyung_ kau ingin makanan yang ada dipiringku? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi _sih_?"

.

Seseorang tolong pukulkan kepala Yoongi dengan batu, _pl__ease_.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memberengut kesal, apa-apaan _sih_ si Jimin itu. Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kan Jimin tahu dan mengerti kalau tadi Yoongi minta disuapi olehnya, bukan minta makan dari piringnya.

_Heol_, Yoongi tambah kesal.

Rencananya ingin mesra-mesraan hari ini jadi gagal, dan lucunya semua itu digagalkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Miris sekali kan menjadi Yoongi. Dia hanya bisa sabar saja menjadi

kekasih orang bodoh. Kalau begitu dia termasuk orang bodoh juga dong?

.

Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin di lapangan basket sendirian, dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berputar-putar diatas kepala Jimin. Setahu Jimin, ia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, juga tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Eh, apa ia melakukannya tapi tidak menyadari? Yoongi termasuk cowok perasa juga.

Yoongi sudah pergi jauh, mau dikejar pun percuma. Akhirnya Jimin merapihkan kembali bekal makan siangnya. Ia menatap sendu piring plastik Yoongi yang masih banyak _bibimbap_nya.

Pikirannya berputar kembali beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba marah dengannya. Tadi sepertinya Yoongi ingin Jimin melakukan sesuatu dengan makanannya. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya sendiri dan malah meminta makanan Jimin. _Apa __H__yungnya itu__minta disuapi__olehnya?_

_Bingo!_

Benar, tadi Yoongi ingin disuapi oleh Jimin.

_Duh_, kenapa tidak kepikiran _sih._ Jimin merutuki otaknya yang sangat lama memproses sesuatu.

Akibatnya ia ditinggal oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan tidak hanya ditinggal, tapi kekasihnya juga ngambek.

.

Jimin segera berlari menuju kelasnya, sebentar lagi bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Pulang sekolah nanti ia harus meminta maaf atas ketidak-pekaannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tertekuk sampai empat begitu." Taehyung tertawa kecil memerhatikan Jimin yang sedang cemberut sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Habis berantem sama Yoongi hyung," Jimin menjawab _ogah-ogah_an.

"Oh," Jimin gemas sekali mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu, apalagi bibirnya

sambil di monyong-monyongin. "Kan kalian memang sering berantem, nanti juga

baikan lagi."

Jimin menghela napasnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, walaupun sering bertengkar tetapi tidak akan lama, paling lama itu duapuluh empat jam.

Tetapi yang membuat Jimin merasa sedih ketika sedang bertengkar adalah karena semuanya akibat ulah atau kebodohan Jimin sendiri. Ia jadi merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik, merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Min Yoongi.

"Hey, kau melamun?" Tepukan Taehyung pada pundak Jimin menyadarkannya. Apa tadi ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Yoongi-_h__yung_."

"Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu."

"Aku pergi dulu, Taehyung." Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi-_h__yung_."

Jimin hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban.

Hari ini juga ia harus minta maaf pada Yoongi dan juga menebus kesalahnnya. Semoga Yoongi masih mau memaafkan.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore Jimin menunggu kekasihnya di pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah satu jam lamanya menunggu, tetapi tidak apa, demi kekasihnya ia rela melakukan apapun.

Mata Jimin menangkap sosok Yoongi sedang berjalan kearahnya, sambil tersenyum pula.

Melihat senyum Yoongi seperti melihat kehidupan, seperti melihat surga dunia. Jimin ikut melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, tapi baru lima langkah Jimin berhenti. Seseorang datang dari arah kanan dan langsung berhenti didepan Yoongi.

Jimin tidak tahu siapa orang itu karena dia membelakangi Jimin. Tahu-tahu orang itu merangkul pundak Yoongi dan berjalan bersama. Jimin bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang

ternyata adalah Kim Seokjin, teman satu angkatan Yoongi. Mau apa Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi_-nya_, merangkul pundaknya dan jalan berduaan. Dan Yoongi sepertinya tidak risih dengan semua perlakuan Seokjin, ia malah terlihat menikmatinya.

.

.

Sebuah asap keluar dari atas kepala Jimin.

.

.

Oke, Jimin cemburu, _tolong_.

Kekasihnya lagi berduaan dengan pria lain tepat didepan matanya. Seharusnya

yang sedang tersenyum dengan Yoongi itu adalah dirinya, seharusnya yang merangkul Yoongi itu tangannya. Bukan si bedebah Seokjin.

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_" Jimin mencoba mencuri perhatian Yoongi dan berhasil.

Yoongi menoleh kearahnya. Jimin kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Seokjin segera

melepas rangkulannya begitu Jimin berhenti tepat satu meter didepan mereka.

"_Hyung_, ayo pulang bersama,"

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam saja melihat tangan Jimin.

"_Hyung,_" sekali lagi Jimin memanggil.

Seokjin berdehem, "Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Yoongi_-ah._" Seokjin mengacak sedikit rambut Yoongi lalu sedikit menunduk pada Jimin kemudian berjalan didepan mereka.

Jimin sempat menatap tajam pada Seokjin, mulai saat ini Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang harus Jimin antisipasi keberadaannya.

Jimin kembali lagi pada Yoongi, "_Hyung_, kau melamun?"

"Jimin-_ah_, aku ingin pulang sendiri saja."

Yoongi bergegas pergi dari sana,bahkan sebelum Jimin merespon ucapannya. Jimin panik sendiri melihat Yoongi yang menjauh. "Loh, _Hyung_, mau kemana? Ayo pulang bersama."

Tetapi Yoongi tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Padahal Jimin sudah

berlari untuk mengejar Yoongi, tapi tetap saja ia kehilangan jejak kekasihnya. Kaki Yoongi yang kecil ramping memudahkannya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kan niatnya mau minta maaf sama Yoongi lalu mengajaknya ke restoran kesukaan mereka.

Tetapi kenapa malah jadi begini. Jimin meghela napas lagi, sepertinya butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk mendapatkan maaf Yoongi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu hubungan Jimin dengan Yoongi masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih bercanda, tertawa dan pulang bersama. Bahkan Jimin masih ingat topik terakhir yang mereka

bicarakan ketika di telepon.

Semua kenangan terakhir mereka yang berarti dua hari yang lalu terngiang terus dikepala Jimin. Terus berputar-putar dan itu membuat Jimin sakit kepala.

Ponsel Yoongi pun seolah tidak berfungsi. Sudah sering kali Jimin mengirim _messenger_ lewat BBM tapi selalu tanda ceklis yang terlihat.

Jimin benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Di sekolah, Yoongi seolah hilang dari peredaran. Tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Dan teman-temannya seolah menutup-nutupi keberadannya.

Jimin pernah bertanya kepada Namjoon, teman Yoongi juga, tentang keadaan Yoongi. Tetapi Namjoon hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan berlalu begitu saja.

Teman satu klub basket Yoongi juga tidak ada yang tahu dimana pria manis itu berada.

Hanya sedikit yang pernah melihat Yoongi dan itupun saat pulang sekolah. Jadi dimana Yoongi_-nya_? Dimana kekasih manisnya itu?

Jimin jadi khawatir _banget_.

Yoongi itu walaupun galak tapi ia selalu ceroboh; _sok_ tahu dan sok bisa.

Kalau dia di apa-apakan oleh orang jahat bagaimana?

Atau bagaimana kalau dia diculik?

Jimin bergidik ngeri tetapi tidak bisa menemukan meja untuk ia ketuk-ketuk.

_Amit-amit_ jika semua itu terjadi.

.

Maka pada hari ketiga Jimin berangkat sekolah lebih awal, lalu menunggu kedatangan Yoongi didepan gerbang.

Setelah empatpuluh lima menit menunggu, Jimin melihat Yoongi datang. Wajah lelaki-_nya_ itu menunduk lesu. Jalannya tidak sesemangat seperti biasanya.

_Duh_, Jimin jadi ingin segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Dia kan udah kangen berat.

Setelah beberapa langkah mendekat Jimin langsung menghadang jalan Yoongi, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi berhenti, menyerngit heran pada Jimin.

_Jimin?! _

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Yang didepannya ini

Jimin _kah_?

Kekasihnya yang sangat bodoh itu?

Sudah berapa hari coba ia tidak bertemu?

.

"_Hyung,_"

Yoongi mencoba menstabilkan suaranya (mendengar suara Jimin selalu membuatnya gugup).

"Minggir aku mau lewat."

Jimin cemberut, kekasihnya ini masih ngambek rupanya. "_Hyung_ kok jutek banget _sih_? Kita kan baru ketemu lagi."

"_Ish,_" Yoongi melangkah ke kiri, tapi Jimin menghadang lagi. Yoongi ke kanan Jimin juga menghadang.

Yoongi gemas, ia meniup rambutnya yang jatuh kekeningnya. "Apa maumu, hah?"

Jimin nyengir, "Hehehe, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku kangen sekali, _Hyung_, padamu."

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Hyung_, kau masih marah padaku?" Jimin bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

Jimin menghela napasnya, "Akutahu, aku salah _H__yung_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin itu hyung minta disuapi olehku. Habisnya hyung tidak bilang secara langsung _sih_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi _H__yung_."

"Hanya janji?"

"Ya. Dan aku akan sering-sering menyuapimu _deh_." Jimin menutupnya dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya dengan berat, ia lalu mendorong bahu Jimin hingga lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Dasar bodoh!"

"Loh, _H__yung_, kenapa marah lagi?"

Jimin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ingin menggapai Yoongi tapi tidak sampai. "Apa aku salah bicara ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat Jimin yang datang dengan wajah yang ditekuk lagi. Kini tekukannya lebih banyak, Taehyug hitung ada delapan tekukan.

"Masih bertengkar, _B__ung?_" Taehyung terkekeh, jarang- jarang melihat Jimin yang notabene adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah bersedih menjadi murung seperti ini.

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

"Tidak. Terlihat jelas sekali diwajah jelekmu. Hahaha."

"_Ck,_" Jimin duduk dibangku disamping Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menghadapkan badannya pada Jimin. "Bung, coba kau ceritakan masalahmu pada sahabatmu ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Jimin berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya ia agak ragu meminta bantuan Taehyung. Tetapi karena keadaan memaksa akhirnya ia menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Yoongi.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu tetapi Yoongi-_h__yung_

masih marah padamu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Kau sudah minta maaf dengan Yoongi-_h__yung_?"

"Sud—tunggu, minta maaf?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya, ini dia masalahnya. "Jadi kau belum Meminta maaf pada Yoongi-_h__yung._" Jimin menggeleng pelan, kepalanya ia tumpukan diatas meja.

Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin. "Tuhan sangat adil bukan? Kau mendapat sepuluh dalam menari, tetapi kau nol besar soal percintaan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Taehyung memasang muka jengkel, "Ya minta maaf bodoh! _Heol_, aku jadi tahu sekarang kenapa Yoongi hyung selalu mengataimu bodoh. Itu bukan tanpa alasan."

Jimin mengernyit tidak suka, "Aku tahu aku bodoh."

"Benar. Makanya minta maaf sana sama pacarmu."

"Aku tahu."

Sisa jam pelajaran saat itu Jimin habiskan dengan banyak berpikir.

Terima kasih kepada Taehyung yang sudah menyadarkannya. Dengan percakapan singkat tadi dengan Taehyung kini Jimin merasa sangat bodoh. Selama ini jika mereka bertengkar (dan itu terjadi karena kesalahannya) Jimin tidak meminta maaf pada Yoongi. Tidak pernah ada kata maaf.

Mereka berbaikan begitu saja. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Bisa saja mereka berbaikan tapi tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Yoongi (yang selalu jadi korban) saat Jimin tidak meminta maaf.

Bisa saja Yoongi kecewa atau bahkan sakit hati dengannya. Jimin benar-benar merasa bodoh, merasa tidak berhasil menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Yoongi.

Jimin yang bodoh dan selalu tidak peka dengan keadaan. Ia merutuki

Dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana pun juga Yoongi sudah sering menjadi Korban ketidak-pekaannya. Setelah ini Jimin benar-benar berniat ingin minta maaf pada Yoongi dan ia berjanji tidak akan clueless lagi. Ia akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik dan kekasih terbaik untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin bersyukur hari ini karenadapat menemukan kekasihnya.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung jam olahraga untuk kelas Yoongi. Jimin sendiri sedang membolos kelasnya dengan alasan ingin kekamar mandi.

Padahal niatnya ingin bertemu Yoongi, walaupun tidak baik tapi akhirnya ia bertemu juga kan dengan Yoongi.

.

Setelah berhasil membawa kabur Yoongi dari lapangan basket, Jimin langsung menuju belakang sekolah dengan Yoongi dalam genggaman tangannya. Yoongi awalnya memberontak, ia takut ketahuan oleh Pak Moon karena tidak ada dilapangan. Tetapi Jimin dengan seenak jidatnya terus membawa pergi Yoongi. Yoongi akhirnya berhenti setelah Jimin juga berhenti. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia jadi gugup. "_Err, __H__yung_."

"Apa!"

"Duh, judes banget sih."

Yoongi menatap malas kearah Jimin. Matanya yang sayu membuat jantung Jimin bekerja berlebihan.

Siapa yang tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu sama Yoongi?

Jimin inginnya langsung mencium Yoongi, tapi setelah itu pasti ia akan mendapat bogeman sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Cepat aku masih ada jam."

Jimin mengatur napasnya, "Aku, aku minta maaf Hyung. Maafkan

aku Yoongi-_h__yung_."

"Lalu?"

Jimin menunduk sebelum menarik napasnya panjang-panjang.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh,_ H__yung_. Aku yang tidak peka dengan keadaan dan aku yang tidak pernah meminta maaf jika salah. Aku baru sadar selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta maaf jika melakukan kesalahan.

Aku merasa sangat gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Padahal dulu aku yang berkata akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.

Tetapi aku juga yang mengingkarinya. Aku malu sekali saat ini hyung, saat berhadapan denganmu."

Jimin menghela napas lagi, masih menolak untuk menatap Yoongi.

Seperti apa yang dikatakannya, ia malu berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf,_ H__yung._"

.

"Jimin." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Yoongi didepannya sedang menatap kearahnya. Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan. "Sudah cukup bicaranya?"

Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatapYoongi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tetapi gerakan Yoongi selanjutnya membuat Jimin membelalak tak percaya.

Yoongi sedang memeluk lehernya. Dagu Yoongi ia tumpukan pada bahunya.

Jimin diam mematung, ia menelan ludahnya. Di belakang sana Yoongi sedang berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Kenapa cerewet sekali? Cukup katakan aku minta maaf lalu

memelukku."

Jimin berdehem, tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Setelah memeluk kekasihnya, beban Jimin seolah terangkat dari pundaknya.

Benar, kenapa tidak langsung saja minta maaf. Bukankah yang diinginkan Yoongi adalah kata maaf. Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau benar Yoongi _H__yung._"

"Hemm,"

Jimin melesakkan dagunya pada leher Yoongi. Sedikit mengendus disana

sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan. Yoongi terkekeh karena geli. "Jimin-_ah_ sudah. Ini masih di sekolah."

"Hemm, benarkah. Berarti kalau sudah diluar sekolah aku bisa berbuat lebih _dong_."

"Dasar," Yoongi memukul pelan punggung Jimin lalu melepaskan pelukan

mereka.

Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi yang halus. "Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Apa aku pernah tidak memaafkanmu?"

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi lagi. "Tidak. Kau selalu

memaafkan aku. Akunya saja yang tidak pernah peka." Jimin baru sadar sekarang, kekasihnya itu juga orang yang sangat baik.

.

"Terima kasih Yoongi-_h__yung_. Kau yang terbaik untukku."

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

_Naranari's note_: well, terima kasih banget untuk adik baru kesayangan Phylindan yang sudah mau meminjamkan akunnya untukmemposting ceritaku.

Kalau ada beberapa diantara kalian yang pernah 'engeh' sama

id akun naranari, ya itu aku. Sebelumnya di fandom EXO-L dan sekarang juga menjadi ARMY.

Akunku bermasalah dan phyl dengan sangat baik hatinya meminjamkan akunnya buatku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dear.

.

.

.

.

_Phylindan's_ nb :

Iya kak, sama-sama. Buat Yoonmin apa sih yang enggak *mulai*

Btw aku suka ceritanya, well karena aku sendiri bingung pengen bikin school life tapi gak bisa haha ._.

.

Oke, yang sudah baca sampai sini. Monggo kritik dan saran dari semuanya.

_Review, please? :3_


End file.
